This invention relates to mechanism for transferring the weight of an outboard engine from a boat yet the engine still functions to push the boat forward. This helps that any boat or ship which uses this mechanism needs not carry load of the engine whose weight is mostly the heaviest component of a boat. This is a revolution of using an engine to drive a boat or ship forward. Thus, boat can move efficiently and fuel utilization can be minimized.
Especially, when this mechanism is installed in a ‘Smart Flying Boat’ of Mongkol Jesadanont et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,665), it would help reducing the size of the flaps mounted to the boat and allow flying of the boat above water surface more rapidly and efficiently.